parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Tyler and the Chamber of Secrets
Parody of the 2002 film, "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" Cast: * Harry Potter: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Ron Weasley: Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina the Animated Series) * Hermione Granger: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Animated Series) * Albus Dumbledore: The Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) * Minerva McGonagall: ??? * Severus Snape: ??? * Rubeus Hagrid: Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Young Rubeus Hagrid: ??? * Gilderoy Lockhart: ??? * Filius Flitwick: ??? * Pomona Sprout: ??? * Wizard teacher: Professor Marvel (The Wizard of Oz) * Poppy Pomfrey: ??? * Irma Pince: ??? * Argus Filch: ??? * The Sorting Hat: ??? * Man in Portrait: ??? * Brunette Lady in Portrait: ??? * Count in Portrait: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Girl With Flowers: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Molly Weasley: ??? * Arthur Weasley: ??? * Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort: Henry Evans (The Good Son) * Lucius Malfoy: Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Alicia Spinett: ??? * Angelina Johnson: ??? * Colin Creevey: ??? * Dean Thomas: ??? * Fred Weasley: ??? * George Weasley: ??? * Ginny Weasley: ??? * Katie Bell: ??? * Lavender Brown: ??? * Lee Jordan: ??? * Neville Longbottom: ??? * Oliver Wood: ??? * Percy Weasley: ??? * Seamus Finnigan: ??? * Ernie Macmillan: ??? * Hannah Abbott: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Justin Finch-Fletchley: ??? * Susan Bones: ??? * Penelope Clearwater: Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Adrian Pucey: ??? * Draco Malfoy: ??? * Vincent Crabbe: ??? * Gregory Goyle: ??? * Marcus Flint: ??? * Millicent Bulstrode: ??? * Slytherin Beater 1: ??? * Slytherin Beater 2: ??? * Slytherin Beater 3: ??? * Slytherin Keeper: ??? * Other Hogwarts Students: Athena (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon), Jack (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure), All-Starz, White Tigers, Bladebreakers (Beyblade), Honker Muddlefoot, Tank Muddlefoot and Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), Tohru Honda (Fruit's Basket), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Students of Acme Looniversity (Tiny Toon Adventures), Springfield elementary school kids (the Simpsons) * Cornelius Fudge: ??? * Angus the Diagon Alley Boy: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Book-store Girl: Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Bozo the Daily Prophet Photographer: Fozzie the Bear (The Muppets) * Knockturn Alley Witch: Flora (Sleeping Beauty) * Knockturn Alley Witch: Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) * Knockturn Alley Wizard: Chip (Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring) * Knockturn Alley Wizard: Kaldor the Elf Wizard (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon) * Mr Borgin: ??? * Reader: ??? * Wizard: Wizardmon (Digimon Adventure) * Diagon Alley Witch: Miss Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) * James Potter: Alan Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Lily Potter: Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Armando Dippet: ??? * Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington: ??? * "Moaning Myrtle" Warren: ??? * The Grey Lady: ??? * Vernon Dursley: Robert Underdunk "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Petunia Dursley: Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Dudley Dursley: Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Mr Mason: ??? * Mrs Mason: ??? * Mr. Granger: ??? * Mrs. Granger: ??? * King's Cross Station Guard: Train Conductor (The Polar Express) * Dobby the House Elf: Balto * Aragog: ??? * Fang: ??? * Cornish Pixies: ??? * Hedwig: Snowy Owl * Fawkes the Phoenix: Ho-Oh (Pokemon) * Mrs Norris the Cat: Domestic Cat * Basilisk: Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * Scabbers: ??? * Errol: Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Draco Malfoy's Serpensortia Snake: Seviper (Pokemon) Trivia *Henry Evans (from the film, The Good Son) and Richard Tyler (from the movie, The Pagemaster) are both played by the same child actor of the early 90's and late 80's, Macaulay Culkin, who was best playing the character, Kevin McCallister in the movie, Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Dedication *This movie-spoof is to the loving memory of Richard Harris Scenes #Rescuing Richard Tyler from the Terwilligers #Harvey gets the Howler #The Chamber Door Has Been Opened, Enemies of the Heir, Beware! #Richard Tyler Must Go Home #Her Skeleton Will Lie in the Chamber Forever! #Richard Tyler vs. Henry Evans Gallery Richard Tyler and the Chamber of Secrets.jpeg|Richard Tyler as Harry Potter Archimedes in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Archimedes as Errol SabrinaSpellman.png|Sabrina Spellman as Hermione Granger Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina animated series).jpeg|Harvey Hinkle as Ron Weasley Snowy-owl.jpg|Snowy Owl as Hedwig The Pagemaster (Pagemaster).jpeg|The Pagemaster as Albus Dumbledore Henry Evans (The Good Son).jpeg|Henry Evans as 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle {aka Lord Voldemort} Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Family movie spoofs Category:Mystery adventure spoofs Category:Adventure movie spoofs Category:Fantasy Movie Spoofs